Let it go
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: EXO [ BaekYeol - ChanBaek ] Traduction française de la fiction de Dreampuffs. " Il est temps de me laisser partir, je suis désolé je ne peux pas rester ... "


**LET IT GO**

* * *

**Titre original** : Let it go

**Auteur** : Dreampuffs

**Site** : Asianfanfic

**Résumé anglais** : It's time to let me go, I'm sorry that I can't stay ...

**Groupe** : EXO  
**Pairing** : BaekYeol - ChanBaek

**Raiting** : K+  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Blabla inutile** : Merci à Dreampuffs qui a gentiment acceptée que je traduise sa fiction. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira également.  
Je traduirais tous les commentaires pour lui envoyer ^-^

* * *

.

.

.

La pluie tombait fortement à l'extérieur, crépitant sur les fenêtres et la force du vent faisait tomber les gouttelettes comme de la grêle sur les carreaux.  
Chanyeol secoue sa tête tout en retirant son manteau noir. Il l'accrocha pour qu'il sèche, avant de tourner la serrure et d'entrer dans son humble demeure.

" _Hé. Tu rentres tôt._ "

Chanyeol sourit et pose son parapluie mouillée par le tapis absorbant, soupirant au passage.

" _C'est tellement agréable d'être venu me rendre visite par ce mauvais temps. Je l'apprécie._ " Baekhyun continue, les jambes allongées sur le canapé, un livre dans une main, et une tasse de thé dans l'autre.

Chanyeol s'approche du canapé en cuir et s'assoit sur le sol, reposant son dos sur les coussins. Il ne pouvait pas aller mieux et il sourit encore une fois, riant de façon ridicule, ressemblant probablement à un idiot.

" _Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? Aller, tu peux bien me le dire._ " Demande Baekhyun, laissant son livre et en regardant Chanyeol avec ses yeux hypnotisant.

Chanyeol l'ignore et prend une petite boîte en carton sur la table. Un blush se glisse sur son visage quand il l'ouvre, révélant toutes ces choses qui lui rappelaient leur relation.

Baekhyun sentit des papillons dans son estomac alors qu'il regardait Chanyeol démêler chaque morceau de papier.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années déjà, mais il a toujours eu les mêmes sentiments envers Chanyeol. Ce genre de sentiment qu'il ne pouvait comparer avec personne d'autre.

" _Donc, tu décides de sécher le jeudi avec moi ? Tu es tellement adorable._ " Dit-il joyeusement, et pince sur les joues du plus grand.

Chanyeol sourit juste en réponse et ramasse un des papiers. Il était rose et avec des petits coeurs imprimés dessus. Il le déroule et à l'intérieur se trouve une photo polaroid.

" _Tu te rappelles de celui-là ? C'était lors de ton anniversaire. Tu étais si heureux ce jour-là que je ne voulais pas que ça se termine._ " Dit Baekhyun, et Chanyeol laisse son esprit vagabonder, sur le chemin de ses précieux souvenirs.

.

.

.

" _Où sont-ils ?_ " Chanyeol marmonne, se grattant la tête.

C'était un mardi, et il était si proche des larmes parce que toute la journée, personne n'était venu pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Bien sûr, il savait que tout le monde le savait. Il pensait qu'ils étaient tout simplement en train de lui jouer un tour et de décider de lancer une grande fête surprise plus tard.

Mais il était presque 22 heures, et toujours aucun texto ni appel. Il était à l'école toute la journée, et de ses amis venaient de partir et l'avaient salué comme si c'était un jour normal.

Cela faisait tellement mal.

Il monte dans l'ascenseur et se prépare à rentrer à la maison, s'ensevelir dans ses couvertures et oublier la journée d'aujourd'hui.

L'ascenseur s'arrête à un arrêt et se met à gronder étrangement. Chanyeol prend vite peur. Il commence alors à ruer de coups l'objet métallique et hurler pour sa vie. Cela pouvait ressembler à un manège de parc d'attraction au premier abord, mais cela n'y ressemblait pas du tout.

Le bouton indique 34. L'ascenseur s'arrête et Chanyeol regarde en direction du sol en lisant 25 et il se demande pourquoi. Les portes s'ouvrent et il se sent immédiatement soulagé et agacé en même temps.

" _Baekhyun ! Tu jouais avec l'ascenseur de nouveau ?_ "

Baekhyun rit et le sort de la cabine, joignant ses mains dans les siennes comme si elles avaient été créé pour le faire.  
Ils ont couru le long d'un couloir qui semblait sans fin et Chanyeol se jure de ne jamais lâcher cette main.

Parce que la personne qu'il tient, c'est sa vie.

Ils s'arrêtent à la fin du couloir et Baekhyun fixe le plus grand, son visage toujours aussi pâle.

Il lâche sa main et Chanyeol se sent vide juste à cause de ça, mais ce sentiment à vite été remplacé par un nouveau lorsque il sent ces mêmes mains, douces et délicates, encadrer son visage. Baekhyun se met sur la pointe des pieds et plante un baiser sur les lèvres de Chanyeol avant de lui murmurer un " _Joyeux anniversaire, bébé._ "

La fenêtre à coté d'eux s'éclaire en plusieurs couleurs et Chanyeol tourne son regard immédiatement. Au loin, se trouvait un feu d'artifice, illuminant le ciel.

Et étonnamment, il formait les lettres " JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CHANYEOL IDIOT " et le plus grand pense que c'est le meilleur anniversaire qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

" _Tu ne devrais pas faire des folies pareilles pour moi, Baekhyun._ "

" _Oh, mais si, je le dois. Parce que je t'aime, et que je tiens à te faire plaisir_ ! "

"_ Mais-_ "

Les paroles de Chanyeol ont été coupées par Baekhyun, le faisant taire avec un autre baiser, et glisse soigneusement une bague au petit doigt de Chanyeol.

" _Ceci_ " Dit-il en se retirant "_ C'est une promesse qui nous lie pour l'éternité. Rappelles-toi que j'ai ton coeur, mais tu as encore plus en ta possession. Tu es le souffle dans mes poumons. Chaque os de mon corps. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines. Tu as pris bien plus que mon coeur_ ".

Chanyeol prend une profonde respiration. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit.

" _Tu es tout ce qui me maintient en vie_. "

.

.

.

Chanyeol fixe sur l'image comme sa vie en dépendait et essaie de sourire.

" _Baekhyun._ " dit-il, la voix brisée.

" _Oui_ ? "

" _Tu es tout ce qui me maintient en vie._ "

Baekhyun sourit et caresse ses cheveux.

Chanyeol attrape une autre image. Ils étaient dans un parc d'attractions.

" _Oooh. Notre première date officielle. Tu as pris un sacrée temps avant de m'inviter, tu sais._ " Baekhyun boude et met une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne de Chanyeol.

Chanyeol glousse en retour et se gratte la tête.

" _C'est alors que quelque chose de magique s'est passé. Je peux encore m'en rappeler._ "

.

.

.

Chanyeol avait tout prévu, au millimètre prêt. Le cadre, le pique-nique, la nourriture, le paysage magnifique en haut de la colline.

C'était assez ensoleillé dans l'après-midi, et il avança courageusement vers le casier de Baekhyun.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé_ ? "

Chanyeol n'a jamais été un type romantique en premier lieu. Il a toujours été difficile pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Il déplace son corps de gauche à droite et tripote ses doigts, et des sueurs froides commencent à apparaitre.

Baekhyun, qui le regardait fixement, commençait même à se sentir mal à l'aise.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chanyeol ? Tu peux me le dire. Tu sais que j'écoute toujours tes problèmes avec attention._ "

Chanyeol ferme les yeux et met un genou à terre, surprenant Baekhyun et les autres élèves dans le couloir.

" _S'il te plaît, viens à un rendez-vous avec moi_ ! " Hurle-t-il courageusement, tendant ses bras qui tenaient un petit carton d'invitation avec un chiot mignon dessiné dessus.

Les étudiants ont commencé à siffler et à applaudir, et Baekhyun sent monter le sang sur ses joues. Il le relève avec ses doigts tremblants et regarde fixement Chanyeol.

" _Oui_ ! " Répond-il, prenant le plus grand dans ses bras.

Chanyeol se sent soulagé et sourit en retour à son petit-ami.

" _A quelle heure ?_ "

" _Après les cours. Laisse-moi tout préparer, ok ? Je t'attends sur le dessus de la colline_ ! " Dit-il avec enthousiasme, et repart avec que Baekhyun ne puisse en demander davantage.

Aux alentours de 15 heures 30, Baekhyun avance joyeusement vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Mais juste avant qu'il ne puisse y arriver, le ciel a commencé à gronder et soudain une violente averse apparut, ne pouvant pas même lui donner l'occasion de se mettre à l'abri.  
" _Putain_ ! " Entends-t-il malgré la distance. Le plus petit court vers le bruit pour trouver Chanyeol assis sur le tapis de pique-nique maintenant humide, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux.

Il rit à l'expression aigre de Chanyeol et le surprend avec un baiser.

" _Ah, Baekhyun ..._ " Chanyeol se lève et tente de protéger Baekhyun de la pluie sans vraiment y arriver "_ Il pleut, et mon plan, notre rendez-vous ... Tout est fichu_ ! "

" _Arrêtes de pleurnicher Park Chanyeol. C'est le plus beau rendez-vous que je n'ai jamais eu_ ! " Il cri cette phrase, juste avant de courir tout autour de la colline, écartant les bras comme s'il félicitait la pluie d'être venue.

Chanyeol le regarde avec un sourcil arqué et Baekhyun rit.

" _J'aime la pluie. C'est quelque chose qui me rend heureux_. "

Chanyeol sourit à l'expression de son petit-ami.

" _C'est toi qui me rend heureux._ "

Baekhyun le regarde et Chanyeol aurait juré que même si le temps était sombre, le visage de Baekhyun brillait, l'enveloppant dans la chaleur.

.

.

.

Chanyeol regarde par la fenêtre et voit les nuages noirs.

"_ Baekhyun ... Tu aimes le temps d'aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?_ "

Il hoche la tête. " _Tu me connais bien_. "

" _Je t'aime._ "

" _Je t'aime aussi._ "

Chanyeol attrape un morceau de papier sur le sol, trop vieux et usé sur les bords et un sourire se glisse sur son visage une fois de plus.

" _La première lettre d'amour que je t'ai donné. Je t'ai déjà dis de la jeter pourtant, ça me gêne tellement à chaque fois que tu en parles._ "

" _Je ne pourrais jamais la jeter à présent._ "

" _Ouais, je sais. C'était l'époque, où j'étais assez courageux pour t'approcher et te dire que je t'aimais. Et heureusement pour moi, tu as dis oui_ ! "

.

.

.

Baekhyun savait que Chanyeol était le gars le plus populaire à l'école. Il était bon en sport, en art et son sourire faisait juste tomber toutes les filles. C'était douloureux de voir toutes les prétendantes lui tourner autour. Il ne serait jamais aussi jolie qu'elles.

Mais essayer n'est jamais un mal, non ?

Il a passé trois jours à essayer d'écrire la lettre parfaite pour exprimer ses sentiments pour Chanyeol.  
Si ce n'était pas l'amour, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il se lève tôt le lendemain, confiant et nerveux en même temps, si cela était encore possible. Chanyeol est la première personne qu'il voit lorsqu'il entre dans l'école. Probablement en raison du fait que Chanyeol est la première personne à venir à l'école tous les jours.

Il prend une profonde respiration et s'approche de lui.

"_ Euh ... Chanyeol ..._ "

Chanyeol se retourne et s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Baekhyun, était entrain de lui parler. Cela devait être un rêve.

"_ Je, euh ... C'est pour toi ... S'il te plaît ne la lit pas avant la pause déjeuner._ "

Il lui tend une petite enveloppe rose et repart aussi vite qu'il était venu, aussi loin que possible du plus grand.

Pour Chanyeol, c'était radicalement différent. C'était comme dans un rêve, un merveilleux rêve complètement fou et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se réveiller.

Ce que ne savait pas l'autre, était que Chanyeol regardait Baekhyun de loin. Et bon sang, il l'adorait tellement.  
Si seulement il avait été assez courageux pour lui demander de sortir, il l'aurait fait.

Il dénoue l'enveloppe et la lit malgré l'avertissement de Baekhyun, souriant à lui-même.

Baekhyun était si adorable.

_Park Chanyeol,_

_Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer de la façon dont les autres le font,_  
_Ils me regardent pendant que je te regarde toi,_  
_Une étincelle brûle en permanence, et s'allume instantanément,_  
_Un sentiment si intense qu'il engloutit tout mon esprit._

_Cette personne avec ce regard persistant,_  
_Était-ce mon imagination, était-ce juste le hasard,_  
_Une envolée lorsque tu entres dans une pièce,_  
_Sans savoir ce qu'il doit faire._

_Le sourire qui ne quitte pas mon visage_  
_Lorsque tu arpentes les lieux avec aisance,_  
_Rire et plaisanter comme s'ils étaient des amis,_  
_Mais ce n'est pas là où le sentiment se termine._

_Tes yeux et ta voix m'ont enfermé dans un sort_  
_Un moment difficile suivra, je le sais très bien,_  
_L'émerveillement et la promesse de ce que pourrait être,_  
_Si seulement le courage et les mots venaient à moi._

_Ne sachant pas la réponse d'avance_  
_Et cela va changer tout ce que nous connaissons_  
_Un risque d'être présent juste pour une nuit_  
_Te dire "je t'aime", un jour je pourrais._

_Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est ... Park Chanyeol, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?_

Et à ce moment là, Chanyeol aurait juré n'avoir jamais autant ri à 8 heures du matin.

C'est à la pause déjeuner, qu'il abandonna momentanément ses amis et invita Baekhyun à manger à l'extérieur de l'école.

Il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Baekhyun était comme une luciole.

.

.

.

" _Tu te souviens comment tu aimais les lucioles, Chanyeol ? Et tu ne me dis pas que je suis la tienne ?_ "

Chanyeol sourit en réponse et Baekhyun dirige ses doigts dans ses boucles, le faisant frissonner.

" _J'adore les lucioles. Ils racontent des histoires seulement pour ceux qui peuvent les comprendre_. "

" _Et c'est ce que nous sommes Chanyeol. Nous nous aimions comme si nous étions les seules personnes sur terre. C'est un amour que nous seuls pouvons déchiffrer._ "

Chanyeol sourit et il en va de même pour Baekhyun. C'est les petites choses comme celles-ci que les gens ordinaires voulaient comprendre, mais sans y arriver.

Il ramasse un vêtement, enterré sous des rangées de photos polaroid et de documents qui ont une odeur des années 50.

" _C'est ma chemise préférée. Je veux toujours la porter parce que, quand je la met des choses inattendue se produisent_. " Murmure Baekhyun.

Chanyeol la sort de l'emballage, libérant toutes les senteurs en même temps.

"_ J'aime ton odeur, Baekhyun-ah_. "

.

.

.

" _Tu portes cette chemise à nouveau ?_ "

" _Qui y a-t-il de mal à ça ?_ "

" _As-tu pris un bain récemment ?_ "

Baekhyun lance un oreiller en direction de Chanyeol mais il parvient à l'éviter et ils rient tous les deux.

"_ J'aime cette chemise. Tu me l'as offerte. Et ça sent les guimauves. _"

" _Tu parles comme une fille parfois._ "

" _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ "

" _Cela signifie que je dois te faire devenir plus viril, Byun Baekhyun._ "

Baekhyun boude et croise les bras, pendant que Chanyeol s'assoit à côté de lui sur le lit.

" _Tu te moques toujours de moi_. "

Chanyeol regarde son visage et rit des bouderies son petit-ami. Il embrasse ses lèvres mais la moue est encore là.

" _Que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?_ " Demande-t-il.

Baekhyun hoche la tête et enroule ses bras autour du cou de Chanyeol.

" _Tu es le meilleur copain du monde_. "

Ils passent la journée, les bras enroulés autour de l'autre, à manger des glaces sur le lit en regardant des films de Disney. Et pour une fois, Chanyeol n'a rien dit sur son coté fille.

Il regarde Baekhyun se coucher sur son torse après une bataille d'oreillers épuisante, et il se sent complet.

.

.

.

Un polaroid attire son attention. Il le ramasse lentement et le regarde fixement pendant une minute.

"_ Wow._ " Baekhyun se penche pour le voir, oubliant son livre ouvert depuis un moment.

La main libre de Chanyeol a commencer à trembler, et il essaie de faire de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, mais il finit par le faire quelques secondes plus tard.

Les larmes tombent en silence, trempant au passage la photo polaroid. Il essai de les effacer, mais de nouvelles les remplacent automatiquement.

" _Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de te remercier ce jour-là._ "

Il se penche et embrasse la joue de Chanyeol et ses lèvres s'attarde sur son visage un peu plus longtemps.

.

.

.

Chanyeol était prêt.

Il savait qu'il était temps. Il devait se poser la question tôt ou tard, mais parce qu'il était trop maladroit, il l'avait laissé de coté.

C'était leur sixième anniversaire. Et aujourd'hui, il va le faire.

Baekhyun était, et serait toujours, la seule personne dans sa vie. Et il va le faire sien. Pour toujours.

Il réorganise la table frénétiquement, nettoie la poussière imaginaire et s'assure que le plat de pâtes n'était pas trop cuit ou que le poulet n'était pas trop sec. Il allume trois bougies rouges au centre de la table et se frotte les mains, il sourit de contentement.

Chanyeol n'était pas la personne la plus élégante pour commencer, et c'est là où ils avaient commençaient à se chamailler. Parce que Baekhyun a réussi à montrer que Chanyeol était spécial à ses yeux, et il voulait que son copain en fasse de même.  
Il attrape l'appareil photo sur le canapé et prend un polaroid rapide de la chose merveilleuse se trouvant à l'intérieur du petit coffre.

Alors qu'il attendait que la photo sèche, son téléphone sonne violemment dans sa poche.

"_ Allo ?_ " Répondit-il joyeusement.

" _Chanyeol ..._ " C'était la mère de Baekhyun. " _Baekhyun, il ..._ "

Le sourire de Chanyeol se transforme lentement et il lâche l'appareil et le polaroid, il n'attends pas qu'il sèche et se précipite hors de l'appartement, oubliant le fait que les bougies étaient toujours allumés et qu'un incendie pourrait faire irruption dans la maison.

Lorsqu'il traverse les rues animées de Séoul, une seule chose était dans son esprit.

Il avait peur. Il avait véritablement peur de ce qui arriverait si les évènement ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu. Il était terrifié d'être seul et de perdre la seule personne qui lui avait tellement donné quand il ne pouvait pas lui offrir quelque chose en retour.

Le polaroid sèche, et il avait une image d'un anneau en forme de coeur avec un petit diamant au centre.

Chanyeol arrive à l'hôpital, et dès qu'il entre à l'intérieur c'était déjà fini. Baekhyun était mort.

.

.

.

Les doigts de Chanyeol tremblent en tenant la photo et il s'accroche à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Baekhyun voudrait le consoler, mais il ne peut pas.

Il regarde son petit-ami et des larmes se forment également dans ses yeux. Se penchant vers lui, il lui donne un autre baiser sur la joue, avant de disparaître dans les airs.

Parce que Baekhyun n'était pas là.

Il était parti.

Et Chanyeol était détruit.

" _Baekhyun ... Je t'aime._ "

.

.

.


End file.
